I Give You My Heart
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my first Yamato and Sera fanfic so please let me know what you think go easy on me.


I Give You My Heart

"This is all my fault!" Sera thought to herself angrily with a sad look on her face. The remaining Zyuohger's made their way back to the treehouse Yamato Kazakiri's unconscious form was carried back to the treehouse by Leo,Tusk, Amu and Misao Mondo. Sera looked at Yamato's unconscious form and sadly but quickly looked away; Sela thought no one saw her but Tusk did. Once Tusk knew that Yamato was in good hands thanks to Leo,Amu and Misao; he went in search of Sera. He didn't have to look far because Sera was outside the house still chanting the same thing over and over again "It's all my fault!" Tusk saw Sela's tears roll down off her cheeks and on to the ground. Not missing a beat Tusk says "You like Yamato don't you?"

The sudden voice behind her caused Sera to jump slightly before swiftly turning around to face Tusk who was behind her. "Eh! I don't know what you're talking about Tusk" Sera said rather quickly. Smirking Tusk said "Oh really Sera then why are you blushing bright red. Come on Sera me,Amu,Leo and Misao all can see how close you are to Yamato and he to you." Sera still said nothing after Tusk finished talking her cheeks were still bright red while thinking of Yamato. Tusk just simply smiled he was right Sera did have a crush on Yamato but was afraid to tell him; then after a few more minutes Tusk and Sera went back inside.

Later on however while everyone else was asleep or so Sera thought. With Yamato still unconscious Sera paced back and forth in his room chanted out loud "I love you Yamato very much with all my heart. I'd give my heart to you and I cherish you are my one and only you complete me." Sera said that over and over again not realizing that Yamato had already awoken and he had heard everything Sera had said; and despite having a badly pounding headache Yamato couldn't help but blush as he remembered everything that happened to him including falling in love with Sera. Yamato honestly thought that Sera wouldn't fall for someone like me because they were different; he was a human and she was a zyuman. But maybe you thought wrong a voice in the back of Yamato's mind said; but Yamato wanted to hear it from Sera herself.

Still not realizing that Yamato was awake and heard everything she had said; Sera kept pacing back and forth telling herself how much she loved Yamato. Trying not to make a sound as not to alert Sera to that he was awake; Yamato sat in a sitting position despite the pain that was coursing through his body said "So you like me Serrrra." Yamato through his pain saw Sera stop pacing there was no doubt to Yamato's mind that Sera thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her; but slowly she began to turn around. Sera really did think that her mind was playing tricks on her she was frozen in place; "it couldn't be Yamato could it" as Sera slowly turned around. Sera came face to face with Yamato who was still trying to get up; "YAMATO!" Sera said rather too loudly going over to Yamato Sera hissed and said "Yamato what do you think you're doing." "So you like me Sera?" Yamato asked for a second time; feeling her cheeks get red again Sera said "Eh I don't know what you're talking about Yamato." Seeing Sera blush Yamato knew he was on the right track; gathering up whatever courage he had Yamato and placed his lips on Sera's.

Frozen for a second time Sera felt Yamato's lips on hers; she couldn't describe the feeling it was something that she never felt before. It took Sera a few minutes to respond to Yamato's kiss soon Sera responded and kiss Yamato with everything she had. After ending the kiss Sera looked into Yamato's eyes and said "I guess I like you too Yamato." As Sera was preparing to kiss Yamato again; four voices shouted "We knew it congratulations you two!" Yamato and Sera looked to the doorway and saw Leo, Tusk, Amu and Misao come out of their hiding places. "Guys you were spying on us the whole time!?" Yamato and Sera said together at the same time. "Uh yeah" Leo said while Tusk, Amu and Misao agreed "We'd have to be completely blind not to see how close you've gotten to each other." Yamato and Sera blushed at almost the exact same time then the new couple kissed in front their friends as they cheered in the background.


End file.
